Treble and Bass
by KilledWithPapercuts
Summary: DISCONTINUED! [11/21/2017]
1. Masquerade 1: Alberto Scuordoso

Hellooooo!

Before anything, I would like to apologize if there are any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors. English is just my secondary language, after all. And this is my first story so I also apologize of there are any plot inconsistencies seen in the future. If you encounter one, please leave it in comments and I will try to fix it. Thank you.

P.S. [T&B] is short for Treble and Bass, since it's a long name for the duo.

* * *

Target Name: Alberto Scuordoso  
Gender: Male  
Age: 36  
Family: Scordo Famiglia  
\- Don Scordo  
Additional Information:  
\- Possible Weaknesses: unknown  
\- Flame Type: Sky, but unable to utilize flames. Thus, he uses flame guns acquired through unknown means.  
\- Weapons: Twin flame guns capable of shooting flames with 100000-150000 Fiamma Volts each fire. No Box Weapon.  
\- Appearance: 6'4 tall with short-cropped blonde hair with streak of black near right side. Has reddish orange eyes. Scar near right eye is supposed to be a birthmark.  
\- Personality: Target is said to be a strict yet kind man to others, however, subordinates reveal he is all but kind inside the family base. Usually beats son or wife whenever he is mad, frustrated or pressured. Shoots members whenever they are incapable of carrying out missions with expected results. All in all, he is a blasted bastard with no respect whatsoever for his family and members.  
Additional Mission regarding target:  
\- Retrieve and return or erase any information target may have taken from RP Fuuta  
\- Acquire the source of the gun weapon.  
Hired By: Vongola Nono  
Sin: Targeting and attempted abduction of Ranking Prince Fuuta, Attempted infiltration of Vongola's networks

* * *

 _ **[Pre-Assassination]**_

"TSUUUUU!"

"What."

"Nothing~~"

 _ **TICK**_

 _ **"BYAKURAN."**_

"Geh- Sorry..."

The Imperial Hall was located in the middle of Lo-Fi Square, with the Edison Building adjacent to it. Atop the Edison Building, two male figures cloaked with black, blending with the darkness of night, are present. They were overlooking an event taking place in the Imperial Hall in which their target is currently in.

If you looked closely, the two people in the roof of the Edison Building are doing different things. One is lying aroung while cleaning their weapons while the other holds a binocular next to the edge which is near to the Hall. Look more closely, and the one with the binoculars now has a tick mark in his head.

"Hey, where are we gonna do the hit? We can't do it from here after all." Byakuran, the figure lying around, questioned.

Tsuna replied, "We're gonna do it when the target heads home. It'll attract to many attention from here after all."

"Heh. We got this hit just this morning and the target is already gonna die at night..."

"I will be busy tomorrow, after all. Gonna visit the orphanage. Wanna come along?"

"Sure! Definitely YES!" It's been a long time since they've been there, after all. Tsuna hardly mentions anything about himself if not asked and if he doesn't want to say anything about something, he just curbs the subject away from that topic. This is a new chance to know more about his partner. This is gonna be the first time he visits the orphanage after some time. Though it's already been a long time since they met, Tsuna already knows many things about Byakuran, considering the albino's habit to tattle off when he is bored, but Byakuran doesn't know many things about the other, aside from that he grew up in an orphanage. They both lived in that orphanage actually. Though they didn't get involved in the mafia until they were 13.

Byakuran himself grew up in a family of four, his parents, an older sister and him. He was the youngest, born 5 years after his sister. When he was 7, he and his family went somewhere for some bonding time. What they didn't expect was to be caught in a scuffle, in which one of the cars crashed into theirs. Soon, they were rushed into the hospital.

However, when they got there, his parents was declared dead on arrival (the doctor said that their head received a heavy blow which did not help with the massive blood loss) and his sister was in a critical one (she covered him and got the glass shards embedded in her skin, one particularly large shard punctured her lung past the ribcage and she also got crushed from the door hit by the other car).

His sister didn't last long though, and died a few minutes during surgery. He survived with the least injuries but was severely traumatized, seeing his family die in front of him, and got Marie Antoinette Syndrome, causing his hair to go white. He attained severe mental trauma and his bones in the arm got broken.

He spent a few days in a hospital room to recover, with the occasional visits from the local paediatricians to ask him of any relatives which may adopt him. Due to his trauma, he was mentally unstable and was not able to speak for a while. The staff of the hospital helped him recover.

After quite a while they got a lead about Byakuran's relatives. When they were able to contact them, they refused to take care of him, saying he looks like a freak with his purple hair gone, replaced with this white hair. And so the hospital staff tried to reason with them, but they were not successful. The hospital took care of Byakuran until he was 10, though one of the director said that they could not keep him there for long and tried to find someone else to adopt him.

One of the doctors said that that he knew of an orphanage near them and suggested to send him there. The doctor knows the owner of the orphanage and was sure that Byakuran will be cared for properly there. Thus he was sent off to the orphanage, and met Tsuna.

Tsuna, though was a different case. Tsuna grew up in Japan. He was an only child and grew up without ever knowing his father. His mother said that his father was overseas, working. Since he was young, he has never seen his dad. When he was 5, his mother developed a terminal illness related to the heart (which would not be named because I do not know what to give) and was mostly bedridden.

He decided to just let his mother have his rest ("Tsu-kun, let mama help. Mama may be sick but mama is still strong." "No! Mama needs rest! Tsu-kun will do it!") and did all the housework, even the cooking, although he was bad at cooking. With tutoring from his mother ("Tsu-kun, wait! Don't put sugar in that! Use salt!" "Eh?", "Tsu-kun, use oil when cooking fish, not fish sauce!" "HIEEE!","Why are you holding the vinegar?" "Tsu-kun is going to cook the rice." "Tsu-kun, you use water when cooking rice." "Hai!"), he gradually improved. Thus, housework no longer became a problem.

After a year, his mother's illness became worse and she was hospitalized. The doctor said that someone was paying for their bills so it was alright. Years passed and his mother's illness worsened. She had to remain hooked up in various IVs to get nutrients she really needed. And her skin looked even paler.

When he was 9, her heart gave up, and he was left alone. For a few months he was taken care of by his uncles, though when they received news his father was in Italy, they decided to go there and look for his father.

During the flight something exploded within the plane's right wing, and they crashed near the southern area of Italy. 493 out of the 500 passengers of the flight, including the pilot and Tsuna's uncle, died. Tsuna survived because his uncle shielded him at the last minute. Coincidentally, all the survivors were children ranging from 8 to 13 years old.

Soon after rescue teams came and after some basic first aid, all were sent to the hospital to get a more thorough examination. Tsuna got a brain concussion and had to spent some time in a hospital, and after 5 months, was healed and sent to an orphanage at 9 years old.

Byakuran was dozing off when Tsuna suddenly jolted and stood up. Byakuran was alert and asked what was wrong.

"He is about to go home. Prepare your weapons, we're gonna pursue him now."

"Haaaaaai~~"

Byakuran and Tsuna prepared their weapons but Byakuran went down the building to scout if someone was there. Tsuna continued monitoring Scuordoso. A buzz sounded from Tsuna's earpiece and Byakuran's voice came through.

"Tsu, we're clear down here."

"Alright. He's heading down. I'm going down as well. I'll head to the site. Monitor him for me. He's now at the 1st floor. Hm. He surprisingly walks fast."

"Okay."

Byakuran whipped out his binoculars and proceeded on monitoring in place of Tsuna from the window in the Edison B. near the 1st floor of the Imperial Hall. Tsuna was going down and scaling the back wall of the Edison Building and then went to the site where they are going to make the hit.

"Tsu, he's entering his car." Byakuran's voice filtered from the earpiece.

Tsuna replied, "Alright, I'm almost there. I'll make them go in circles for a while then. I'm at the back road in the southern area from the square."

"Okaaay. Oh, they've left. Can you see them?" Byakuran said.

"Hmm.. Yeah I can see them now, head here now. I'll make some time for you. When you arrive, go atop their car and kill the driver to alert them. It won't be fun if they can't fight back. In what I see, the prey only has 2 bodyguards. You take the other, I'll take one as well. I'm taking this hit. You took the one last time. After you kill the driver, retreat for a while until the three of them comes out. When they're out of their hive, it's go and kill time. I've prepared the mark." Tsuna said.

 _ **"**_ **Roger that."**

With his mist flames, Tsuna proceeded to block off the back road from other people and made their target's car go round and about the road. It'll only last until they finished though. It wouldn't do if others see them, after all.

* * *

 _ **[Assassination]**_

 _With the starting remark, the night orchestra sang._

 _"Don your mask and dance to the tune of chaos! The orchestra of blood has begun!"_

{Target Centred}  
A loud bang sounded from the impact of Byakuran landing on top the car, which alerted the passengers. With finesse, Byakuran proceeded to shoot the driver from the side. Then jumped down and retreated to the shadows.

The three passengers got out, guns blazing.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" came Alberto Scuordoso's voice. The voice was coated with a tone of strength but beneath the cover swam the undeniable sound of fear.

 _ **Bang**_.

A thud came from Alberto's side that came from the sound of his bodyguard's body falling.

"Gah!" Alberto swiftly turned his head to the other guard. What he saw frightened him, not by the sight of his bodyguard being slashed and killed. It was the mask that frightened him. The mask is infamous throughout the mafia world after all. It belonged to the duo that shook Cosa Nostra when they debuted 3 years ago.

• _Able to kill you wherever you come from, no matter when or how many protectors. Once you're marked, they will come. Their arrival signals the start of the night masquerade of blood and fear. Donning a mask, they appear. Thus, named by the signs on their masks. Treble and Bass, players in the tune of chaos. •_

Scuordoso blanched. He knew he will not be able to escape this time. He thought back and tried to think of anyone he angered. No one came to his mind that had massive reason to hire the two hitmen!

"What the hell did I do?! I didn't do anything to anyone!" He desperately called. He knew he was right. No one knows what he does! And he killed anyone who found out!

"Nothing? Hmmm.. Then care to explain your actions towards the Ranking Prince?" Came from someone behind the don, leaning on the car with his arms crossed although he was still holding his weapons. Blood was still clinging on the weapon. Closer inspections reveals more bloodstains which are a little old compared to the new ones from his subordinate.

The voice came from the one who slashed his guard, who wore a mask with the bass sign at the right. The mask was a black colored one with a white slash decorating the middle part to separate the bass sign from the left part, which had a hole revealing a purple eye lined with white. The mask leaves the mouth and nose area open. In the left ear part, there's a dangling treble and bass heart with the bass clef colored red and the treble clef colored silver tinged with black.

"Ranking Prince?! I didn't do anything to him!" If no one knew that it occurred, then it DIDN'T happen. So he silenced everyone who knew. He made sure of that! Even when his son was the one who found out, he was silenced! (And by silenced, he meant dead.)

"Not to mention, your behaviour against Vongola." A voice came once more. This time it came from behind him. He reluctantly looked back.

He's eyes widened. He's doomed. The other one has arrived.

"A rat has tried to infiltrate their base, you see. And we were asked to clean up." Said the voice once more which came from a man with his gun pointed directly at Don Scordo.

This one had a mask partly identical to the other, only that instead of a bass clef at the right part, it was an upside down treble clef in the left part, with the dangling treble and bass heart dangling in the right ear part. This heart had the colours reversed, the treble clef colored red and the other, silver lined with black. The left part went down half his face covering his left cheek. The right part revealed an orange eye with linings of gold and red.

Both masked figures wore a cloak that covered their body with silver clasps at the shoulder and a silver clasp near the chest to hold the cloak closed. The middle part had multiple red lines diagonally arranged with an upside down treble clef at the left part and bass clef at the right part of the cloak. The bottom part was decorated with black swirling patterns, some lined with red. It had an upside down V-cut at the bottom, revealing combat boots.

"I-I don't know about anything like that! I wouldn't dare do that to the Vongola!" Alberto vehemently denied. He prided himself of being equal to Vongola's intel squad of hackers. He made sure to cover all his traces even though he didn't succeed! He shouldn't have been discovered!

"You said you wouldn't dare. But you did it. Go back on your words now, huh? And by the way, where did you get your gun? Some thug?" inquired the man with a gun pointed. The one leaning on the car snorted.

"I-I-My F-f-family made this for me! T-they said it was a gift of thanks!" He was getting really panicky. They even discovered that he lied to the vongola about his weapon and where he got it.

"To think you would dare lie even with a gun pointed to your head... I'm giving you a second chance. Tell me the truth, and I might let you go."

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you! Just let me go!"

"Alright then. First question. Did you get anything from Ranking Prince Fuuta? Anything at all?"

"Yes! I got the rankings for the most capable scientist in any of my enemy famiglias, and the famiglia that has a high chance of toppling the Vongola in the future!"

"Where did you put it? If you hid it, tell us the location. Don't even think of lying."

"I-In my o-office in the Scordo base, there's a drawer with a hidden compartment. I hid it there!"

"Where did you get your gun?"

"F-f-from the number 1 scientist in the r-r-rankings of m-most c-capable scientist in my enemies! We raided their base and captured him!"

"Hm? If he's from an enemy, then how did you get him to cooperate?"

"I-I threatened him."

"Then what did you do to him afterward?"

"I-I k-k-killed him..." Scuordoso trailed off.

"I see.. Alright, you're free to go. Now go, before I change my mind."

Alberto ran. He hurriedly ran away from the two hitmen. He cursed Vongola. He cursed the Ranking Prince. He cursed those who made him go through this! He swears. He'll get his revenge. HE'LL GET HIS REVE—

 **Bang**.

Huh?

 _Pain_.  
 _ **Pain. Pain. Pain**_ **.**

His chest hurt. The ground is coming near. He falls. He sees the sky. He's losing blood. His sight starts to become blurred. He figures, he was shot.

Two figures get to his line of sight, their eyes most clear. One of purple lined with white and another of orange tinged with gold and red.

"Oh, I said that I MIGHT let you go. But I'm not merciful enough to do that. Especially to someone like you who abuses his family. Goodnight, Don Scordo."

 _The masquerade has ended. The guest of honour has bid his farewells. The only trace of the dance, a bloody corpse without two fingers in his left hand, which holds a mark of treble and bass heart, with the treble colored red, the other black. The tune of chaos has produced a wonderful scene filled with blood and crime._

* * *

 _ **[Post-Assassination]**_

Tsuna and Byakuran made their way through the dark corridors of the base of the Scordo Family. Though it was dark they were able to get by without much trouble. If they ran into someone on a night patrol, they were immediately shot with a tranquilizer which seems to come out of nowhere.

Arriving to their destination, they proceeded to search. Soon, Byakuran got impatient.

"What is with this?! Too many drawers! We can't search through them one by one! This is too tiring!"

Tsuna sighs, his partner was just too lazy. "Well what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

Byakuran's eyes glinted with a hint of mischievousness.

 **"I say we burn this place."**

Tsuna sweat dropped. "We can't do that to the whole building. How are gonna get out if we alert their alarms of our presence through the fire? That would attract too much attention after all."

Byakuran grinned in response. "We got Don Scordo's gun right? Open a window near the outside then shoot some flames into here when we get out. We can just put a dome of sky flames here in advance so that the fire won't spread out."

Tsuna thought for a while. "Alright, that'll do, I suppose. Let's do that then."

-•-

A knock resounded through the room.

"Come in," said the man who had wrinkles in his face and gray hair in his head. He was sitting behind the large desk with tons of paper on top.

"Nono, there's a package for you. There was nothing on it and the scans revealed nothing dangerous so I decided to hand it you."

"I see," Nono replied. "Bring it to my desk please."

Vongola Nono's right-hand man, Coyote Nougat, approached and placed the package in a clean part of the desk. "What's in this anyway?"

"I do not know," Timoteo replied. "Let's just open it for now."

Taking a package opener from his desk, Nono proceeded to open it. The contents were revealed.

A finger wrapped in bandages wearing the Scordo famiglia's ring was seen. Along with that, a photograph and letter. There were also two guns. Don Scordo's twin guns.

Nono looked at the letter while Coyote looked at the picture. Both's eyes widened.

"Oh," Nono remarked. "They do live up to their reputation." Coyote just nodded, and showed the picture to Nono. It was a picture of Don Scordo lying in the road, drenched in a puddle of blood.

Coyote read the letter.

" _Vongola Nono,_  
 _The masquerade has ended. The guest of honour bids his farewells. Along with this letter should be some souvenirs."_

The bottom part of the letter showed the mark of [T&B].

* * *

I would like to inform you about this story. First topic, this story is divided into three views: [The Masquerade], [The Hunt] and the third one is still a secret.

[The Masquerade] refers to [T&B]'s exploits and hits. It shows aaall about their kills and little bits if their past. It is centered on the two of them, with the assassination part centered on the target. Even if they encounter anyone from [The Hunt], it will not give them much attention, unless the duo engages them in conversation. Side note, Byakuran's syndrome was just a personal whim of mine.

[The Hunt], meanwhile, shows the attempts of the Mafiosi to try and hunt [T&B] down. This may start after [The Masquerade 3:XXXXX]. The characters that will appear in this part may be the Arcobaleno or the Vongolas. This is centred around the hunters, meaning, if ever any of the [T&B] appears, it will not pay many, or none at all, attention to them, unless they engage them in conversation.

When [The Hunt] starts, I may update both alternately or if a spot in the plot appears. The last one will start after the first two is finished. It'll show a combined version where the masquerade is no more and the hunt is finished.

Next topic, I will be hiding certain things about Tsuna and Byakuran's past. And there may be separate chapters I will show of their past. Though it will just be sneak peeks. The whole thing will be compiled once their whole past is revealed. It may appear in the third view.

So if you have any questions about the story, please leave it in the comments. I will answer them if they are included or not in the main storyline. If they are, I will be blunt and say that it is part of the story, and if not, they it may have already been explained. If it has already been explained, then I will re-explain it for you.

One more thing.

 _ **I CAN'T DO ROMANCE**_ **.**

Seriously, I can't. If I try it, it becomes mush and disgusting... Ugh. So yeah, no pairings for this story.


	2. Masquerade 2: Liluo Grozzo

Hello again. Long Author's note at the bottom. By the way, Tsuna and Byakuran are 18 years old and debuted at 15.

 **WARNING: TALK OF POISONING AND (minor)HUMAN TRAFFICKING. If you are uncomfortable with these topics, please PM me and I will try to adjust the story and censor it for you to be able to read comfortably. Don't worry, I won't remove important parts.**

* * *

Target's Name: Lilou Grozzo

Gender: Female

Age: 30

Family: None

\- Affiliation: None.

Sin: Kidnapping, Human Trafficking

Additional Information:

\- Possible Weaknesses: Unknown

\- Flame Type: Unknown

\- Weapons: Bullwhip, and sometimes, stun guns.

\- Appearance: 5'3 with black hair, but looks brown under the right lighting. She has shoulder length hair with curls on the bottom part. Her eyes are originally brown, but she wears contacts to make it look like blue.

\- Personality: Cunning, Sly. She is a smart and logical person. Addresses kidnapped victims as "goods".

Additional Mission regarding target:

\- Acquire a complete list of people involved.

\- Find out the location of as many victims as possible.

Hired By: Oligore Settimo

* * *

 _ **[PRE-ASSASSINATION]**_

 _"Tsu, you can't do this! We have to run together!"_

 _Machines continue to explode one after another. The rooms are being devoured by orange flames, refusing to be extinguished, as if it had a mind of its own. The smell of burning flesh permeates the air, giving off a foul odour of death. Screams of terror and pain can be heard from every part of the compound._

 _"I have to, Byakuran. If I don't, they might chase us. I'm not taking any chances."_

"...an."

 _"But still! If that's the case, then we should do it together! I can help you!"_

 _"No. You're still a little weak from what they did to you. I can't risk you collapsing!"_

"...ku...?"

 _"Then let me come with you, at least! I'd rather be here and with you than escape and be alone! Who knows what might happen to you!"_

"...kuran!"

 _"No! What if you collapse! In just this week, you collapsed 4 times because of them! What if you collapse again?! You're condition might get worse!"_

"...ya...an!"

 _"I'm going to be alright! I'm fine! I'm not weak, and you know that. I'm coming with you and that's final!"_

 _"So stubborn... Alright, fine. Just... Please... Don't try to do anything rash and once you start feeling unwell, we're leaving."_

 _"Alright."_

"BYAKURAN!"

-•-

Byakuran jolted, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. His head was throbbing, making his thoughts all muddled up. Looking up, he saw a mane of brown hair.

"You alright? You're sweating a lot. Are you feeling fine? Don't tell me... Are you hiding something again?"

'A familiar voice...'

"Hey, Byakuran. Seriously, are you alright?"

Relaxing and calming himself for a while, his thoughts finally organized himself. Finally remembering the person in front of him, he said, "Tsu, I'm fine. Just... A nightmare..."

"Oh," Tsuna sighed. "Well, I have some water and meds here, if you want." Tsuna put down the tray he was carrying. They were currently in a room in a mafia base.

"Thanks Tsu."

Tsuna was wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt, topped with a black vest and a bow tie and for the bottom, black slacks and polished black shoes. In short, the standard butler uniform. Aside from those, he was also using black contacts. Byakuran was wearing a red long-sleeved dress shirt, to match his red contacts, coupled with a black suit and a black tie. He was also wearing black slacks with black shoes that were also polished. Why? Disguise.

A few hours earlier, they received a hit from the Oligore Famiglia. After a few moments of hacking, they found out that the best moment to strike was in the ball hosted by a famiglia the next day. Their target was invited to it and appears to be keen in attending. They also made a transaction which was obviously fake, just to get their target to come to a private place. So they infiltrated it, with Tsuna as a butler to be able to freely move around and Byakuran as a guest to be able to get information from the bosses.

Now, they were currently in a private room in which the fake transaction between Lilou Grozzo and Byakuran would take place. They were able to get all the information they needed earlier.

Byakuran napped because he had nothing to do and Tsuna was finalizing the plans. Tsuna was almost finished when he heard a whimper from Byakuran. Curious, he looked over and noticed that he was sweating a lot. Not to mention, he was tossing and turning every now and then. This made Tsuna worried, so he decided to wake Byakuran up. It took him quite a while to wake him up, and when Byakuran finally did, he seemed disoriented.

"It's almost time," Tsuna said. "I'm going out now. She should come here after 15 minutes or so. I'll be back at 35. Try to distract her until then. I'll be back with some drinks. Don't drink those though. Just pretend to go along with her, entertain her or something. I've also finished hacking the security in this room. They won't see anything aside from two people speaking."

"Alright. By the way, I want to take the last beat tonight."

"Alright then," Tsuna chuckled. "It seems you already know what I'm planning." Byakuran just grinned in response.

Taking that as the end of the conversation, Tsuna went out of the room. Closing the door softly, he chuckled once more.

* * *

 _ **[ASSASSINATION]**_

 _With the starting remark, the orchestra sang._

 _"Don your mask and dance to tune of chaos! The orchestra of blood has begun!"_

{Target Centred}

Knocking came from the opposite side of the door, separating Byakuran from Ms. Grozzo.

"Come in." A voice said, seemingly elegant and patient.

The door opened to reveal a woman with shoulder length black hair with curls at the bottom. ' _Tonight's guest of honour'._ She was wearing a long purple sheath dress, hugging her slender figure. With her came 2 bulky people, wearing suits and dark glasses. One was carrying a metal suitcase. ' _Obviously guards.'_

"Pardon me for making you wait. I had a few things to...finish. Woman things, to be precise."

Byakuran smiled politely, "Not at all. Take your time."

"My," Lilou smiled, "such a gentleman. Thank you. Though I must apologize once more, for bringing my guards."

"A lady should always be guarded. I don't mind," was Byakuran's courteous reply. "Though I must ask, please refrain your guards from speaking about today. It wouldn't do if other ladies found out. That would be a nightmare." Byakuran smiled once more, though his eyes were not.

"I assure you, their lips are sealed. Moving on," _5 minutes,_ "shall we get to the main topic?" Grozzo's eyes sharpened, as if eyeing a prey.

"Why yes. I would not want to keep you all to myself, a lady such as yourself will be a feast for the eyes of many."

"I shall take that as a compliment. Fredrick," she gestured to one of her guards, "the documents, please."

Her guard with the case went forward, laying the case down in front of their "client". Entering a chain of numbers to unlock it, he opened it and placed it in front of Byakuran. Finished, he went back to his former position.

"These are files pertaining to our "goods". You can choose from those. If one fancies you, do tell." Ms, Grozzo said, putting on a business smile as she did so.

Byakuran took several and pretended to be looking examining each one. In truth, he was memorizing the names. "Hmmm..." Byakuran hummed. "All of them seems fine... I can't choose... Is it alright if I ask your recommendations?" Ms. Grozzo just smiled.

"Yes of course. First, let's narrow the range. What are your preferences?"

"Hmm.. I don't really mind their nationality but I prefer Swedish. And I want an entertaining one. The gender is also yours to choose." _20 minutes._

Ms. Grozzo thought for a bit. "I see. Based on your preferences, I would consider #15, #23, #12 and #16. #15 and #23 are Swedish with amusing retorts, male and female respectively. #12 thinks of the most entertaining ways to escape. Lastly, #16 is entertaining in his own right albeit a little clumsy. All of them have been disciplined so you won't have to worry about them giving too much trouble."

"Is that so..." Her client trailed off, pretending to be thinking. "Is there someone who is a little feisty but a little... let's say, polite. I want someone to send for less than safe messages, after all. I wouldn't want them to be taken advantage of so add a little brains."

"#23 then. She fulfils your preferences, as well as your requirements earlier. She is an heir, so she is trained. Not to mention, a feisty and entertaining one." _35 minutes._

 _Knock knock_

2 knocks resounded through the room. Ms. Lilou was surprised. On her peripheral vision, she noticed her client unaffected.

"Excuse me," she started. "Did you ask for someone else?"

"Why yes. Yes I did. It is nothing to be cautious of, so don't worry." Byakuran said. "Come in." he addressed to the one who knocked.

The door opened once more, letting a brown haired attendant enter. He bowed a little before speaking.

"Pardon me for the intrusion. Here is your drinks, sirs and madame." The brunette male walked over to the table and put down the tray. He put three glasses in front of Ms. Grozzo and one in front of Byakuran. Afterwards, he stood by Byakuran, waiting to be dismissed.

"I hope you don't mind some wine. I'm not quite fond of the other drinks offered in the banquet."

"Not at all," she said. "I hope you don't my men taking some as well." Byakuran replied, "Feel free to do so. Please excuse me for a while." He gestured for the attendant to follow him and they went to a side.

She gestured her men to drink and they stayed silent for a while. She was observing if something was mixed into it. After a while, nothing happened to her guards. Taking it to be proof that nothing is mixed into the drink, she took a sip as well. Idly, she wondered what was her client occupied with, they were taking a tad too long.

All of a sudden, her guards fell and she went numb. Surprise coursed through her body. Hearing footsteps, she tried to look at the source.

 _Masks._

Her eyes widened. "W-what...?"

"Such a shame," Her supposed client said. She noticed his mask. She recognized the mask and this time fear started pumping through her veins. _The infamous mask, Treble and Bass._ She cursed. They were known in the underworld after all.

• _Once you're marked, they will come. Their arrival signals the start of the night masquerade of blood and fear. Donning a mask, they appear. Thus named by the signs on their masks. Treble and Bass, players in the tune of chaos. •_

"So the rumours were true," she said. "You sure work fast. I'm guessing the drinks were the ones containing the poison."

"Oh so you figured it out. Now I wonder, why did you drink it then? If you knew it was poisoned?" The one wearing the upside down treble clef said. Judging by the voice and clothes, this was the attendant that brought the drinks earlier.

"I made my men drink it first," she coughed, the poison starting to work. "I guess I judged too early. I thought it was safe because nothing happened to them. It appears I was wrong."

"Haven't you heard of slow poisons? I just used those though." The one masked with the upside down treble clef said again.

"I gotta say, smart move. I commend your skill. However, if you think I'll die from that," she paused than glared," think again."

"Weeell, we weren't planning to use that to kill you in the first place. That's just a backup. Haven't you heard of the poison Hemlock(1)? He gave that to you. If you're wondering, he gave your men Tetrodotoxin(2)."

This time the other masked one said, from the voice and clothes, obviously this is her fake client.

"Now, if you don't mind, we're busy. So please," her c _lient_ smiled, "die. You can't even escape anyway. This place is cut off from the outside with mist flames." He pointed his gun to her head, the muzzle in the temple area. She can see a silencer attached.

She just closed her eyes. If tons of those bosses out there were killed out there by the duo, what are her chances? She is a logical person. She knows which fight she wins, and which fight she loses. She lost from the time she drank the wine.

"My, so you just surrender? I didn't expect that." The other one said. He was just standing there, seeming bored.

"I'm a person with a brain between my two ears. I know when I lose a battle." She said.

"Alright then. I'll just make this quick for you. I 'am a gentleman, as you said."

The trigger was pulled. Blood splattered.

 _The masquerade has ended. The guest of honour has bid her farewells. The trace of the dance, 3 corpses, poisoned. All held a mark of treble and bass mark, with the bass colored red, the other, black. The tune of chaos has produced a serene scene of silent death._

* * *

 _ **[POST-ASSASSINATION]**_

The duo went out of the room. Going through the halls, they silently walked. They walked back to the banquet just in time to see the host saying his ending speech.

They went their separate ways. Tsuna went through the back door meant for the servants while Byakuran pretended to mingle as to not lose their facade.

While walking, Tsuna accidentally bumped into someone. "Ah," Tsuna exclaimed, "Pardon me sire, it was not intentional." Tsuna bowed for extra measure.

"Tch, trash." The man just clicked his tongue.

Tsuna went ahead. The man he bumped into stared at him. He detected a faint smell of blood.

The man smirked. He found someone interesting.

Byakuran stayed until the host finished and bid his guests farewell. Then he met with Tsuna and they escaped.

-•-

Behind the desk, a man can be seen diligently signing paperwork. After a while, he sighed in frustration.

"Don, a package for you was delivered earlier. The scans revealed nothing bad. But for extra measure, I just brought it directly to you." A man's voice suddenly said, breaking the silence in the room.

"The man signing jolted, surprised at the sudden disturbance. He sighed once again. "How many times have I told you to knock?! Even if you're my right hand man, you need follow the rules, you know." He exclaimed to his right hand man.

Said man smiled sheepishly. "Umm.. Too many to mention? No one follows that anyway." Finishing his sentence, he grinned to his good-natured boss.

The boss of the Oligore Famiglia sighed again. "Anyway, place that here. Let's see what's inside." The other man in the room placed it in the desk and said, "I was waiting for you to say that! What's in this anyway?"

"No idea. Let's just open it."

After the boss got the package opener, he opened the package and looked at its contents; a letter, photograph and a list.

The right-hand man looked at the list and the boss looked at the letter. A few moments later, shock was painted unto their faces.

"Well, I'll be damned... They work fast..." Oligore Settimo said. "You got that right." agreed his right-hand.

They exchanged glances and took what the other was holding.

The boss looked at the photograph that shows a woman shot in her temple.

The right-hand examined the letter.

 _"Oligore Settimo,_

 _The masquerade has ended. The guest of honour bids her farewells. Along with this letter should be a souvenir and your list."_

On the bottom was a treble and bass heart, the only clue for the identity of the sender.

* * *

Many many thanks to my first reviewer! You really made my day. I didn't expect to get a review until my third chapter. And also to people who followed and favorite-d(is this even a word) this story! And lastly, to the readers who read this. Here's a new chapter! Side note, is the length of each chapter alright? I have a feeling that it may be too long. I have no beta, by the way. Everything has been edited and checked only by yours truly, so please excuse any errors. If you do see one, please inform me. I will try my best to change and correct it.

This chapter contains a character which will give a clue in The Hunt. I think it's pretty obvious who it is though.

So to clarify the poisons used:

(1) Hemlock, the one that poisoned the target: this poison is a slow-acting poison which paralyzes you then shuts down your respiratory system. Your eyes are wide open when you are paralyzed but in my fanfic, I changed it a bit. She is able to speak and close her eyes because they only used an extremely small amount. This is used in the old ages.  
(2) Tetrodotoxin, the one that poisoned the bodyguards: this is a pretty famous one. It is also a slow-acting one capable of killing adults within minutes after intake. This poison is usually extracted or found in puffer fishes and the like.

This was supposed to be up yesterday but I was dragged to the mall. I hate malls albeit being a female. I know I'm weird. Sorry for the lateness.

So bye-bye! Oh and please leave a review on your way out! I would really appreciate knowing your view about his story and how I can make this story better. I think it's -excuse my language- crappy.

So yeah. Once again, bye-bye! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	3. Masquerade 3: Ruollo Famiglia

Okay, here's Masquerade 3. This chapter shows something very important. Please note that they are wearing their outfits which they wore on Masquerade 1. Out of all, this chapter is the shortest, but most awkward. Oh, and don't expect too much from the fight scene. I don't how to fight.

Speaking of which, I completely forgot to do something... So I'll just say it now.

 _ **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. SAME TO THAT WORK'S CHARACTERS. This story is entirely fan-made. Target names are thought of by yours truly, though.  
**_

Now then,  
 **ENJOY READING :)**

* * *

Target: Ruollo Famiglia  
Boss: Luca Roloto  
Age: 42  
Sin: _Cooperation and Alliance with a certain wanted famiglia._  
Additional Information:  
\- Possible Weaknesses: Unknown  
\- Flame Type: None  
\- Weapons:  
~Boss: Brass knuckles. Knowledgeable in martial arts.  
~Other members are given assault rifles or submachine guns for range fighters and any weapon of choice for melee fighters.  
\- Appearance: Unavailable.  
\- Personality: Unavailable.  
Additional Mission regarding target:  
\- Find evidence regarding famiglia's shady business.

Hired By: Prudente Quinto

* * *

 _ **[PRE-ASSASSINATION]**_

Buzzing came from Tsuna's earpiece before Byakuran's voice fluidly came through. "Tsu, I'm almost done here. Are you done over there?" his partner questioned. "Yeah, just this last one. I just got here in the last point." Tsuna said in reply. "Well, I am nooow," a pause, Tsuna heard the sound of rustling over the earpiece, "done! I finished first!" came Byakuran's ecstatic remark.

"This isn't even a competition..." Tsuna mumbled into his earpiece. Now, they were setting up bombs. The base of the their target had a security system that was pretty lax. Sure, it can repel average intruders, but Tsuna and Byakuran are anything but average. A little hacking was all it took for Tsuna to deactivate it unnoticed. Their target tonight is a WHOLE famiglia. Since Byakuran was a lazy ass at times, he decided to just blow up the place, with a dome preventing the fire from penetrating into the boss room while they still got business there. Of course, he'll remove it once they finish finding evidence of the family's less than good dealings. The members of the famiglia aside from the boss have been put to sleep by both of them, making it easier to go around the base.

"By the way, there was a letter from the orphanage. Said they got another kid." Tsuna said. "You know this reminds me of when we first met at the orphanage. Looking at you now," Tsuna paused, then sighed, "I wonder what happened to the silent Byakuran. How in the world did you become this noisy and talkative?"

"Mou, Tsu. If we're going to that subject then I'll ask you where the cute and innocent Tsu I met before is." Byakuran retorted, a pout almost evident in his tone.

Tsuna almost stumbled. "Wha- who was cute and innocent?!" was Tsuna's flustered whisper-shout to Byakuran. Byakuran's chortles filtered from the earpiece.

"You were sooo cute back then, clutching to the back of my shirt whenever we went to buy some stuff! And whenever there was a storm, you alwaaaays snuck into my bed! Hahaha, you were sooo cuute!" Byakuran teased.

"Said the guy who wanted to eat marshmallows all day!" Tsuna snapped. "That was so weird," Tsuna started again, "the quietest guy in the orphanage was always seen eating marshmallows!" Tsuna grumbled. Byakuran laughed once more in response.

"Shhh! We're getting distracted. I'm done," Tsuna sighed, "though I would've been done faster if you didn't tease me..." Tsuna mumbled, which Byakuran caught.

"So since we're done, what do we do next?" Byakuran asked. Tsuna sighed. Again. "You know Tsu, if you sigh too much, you'll get wrinkles!" Byakuran snickered. "Oh shush. Anyway, let's meet up first." Tsuna grumbled again.

"Where?"

"In front of the boss' office. I'm closer there than you so I'll hide once I arrive. Once you're there, trigger some of the bombs that are far away from the foundations of the building. I'll make it so the boss won't notice a thing." Byakuran was the one holding the trigger for the bombs placed in the base of the Ruollo family.

"Roger that!" Byakuran said. They both started heading to the meeting place, Byakuran's footsteps heard from his earpiece. "Did they mention the name of the new kid in the letter?" Byakuran's voice once again questioned from the earpiece.

"Yeah. Apparently, the 'kid' is a girl named Yuni. 12 years old. According to the director, she's also a victim of a tragedy. Her mother suddenly disappeared, they said. Poor girl."

Byakuran hummed. "Well, that orphanage _was_ made for unfortunate children. Children like us here in Italy are lucky that the orphanage was built. In other orphanages, we will be treated with too much pity."

"True," Tsuna agreed. "Say... Wanna visit _them_ again sometime? It's been a while since we last visited. Knowing them, they might get mad at us. Then again, they might not, as long as we bring them some flowers..." Tsuna trailed off.

"Sure. Let's bring... Cornflowers, Red Geraniums and... white Ericas." Byakuran offered, content with his choices. Tsuna thought for a while, then said, "Alright let's bring those then. I'm here at the meeting point. Where are you now?"

"3 corridors away. Should we also bring Daisies? Make that 2 corridors." Byakuran uttered to his earpiece. "Daisies, hmm... Those should also be alright, I suppose..." Tsuna muttered, "Anyway, I'll make the dome while you're still not here." A burst of hard sky flames and a little bit of lightning flames for extra durability, and an orange-colored dome was finished.

"Tsu, I'm here," Byakuran called, "I'll trigger some of the bombs now." A click, and then several explosions simultaneously erupted. "Done~" Byakuran said to Tsuna as soon as they met up.

"Alright then, I'm taking the last one. Let's do this." Tsuna encouraged. With that said, they proceeded to the door and prepared to attack the boss.

* * *

 _ **[ASSASSINATION]**_

The door slammed open from the impact of the hitman duo that suddenly infiltrated the room. Stunned, the boss jerked his head up, just in time to see two figures run towards him. As sudden as it was, he was trained for unexpected visits, so he immediately stood up and blocked a side kick hurling towards his midsection with his arms. Although successful, he was sent skidding back to a wall from the force of the kick.

Quickly getting up, he dodged a punch to his head then countered with a jab to his assailant's stomach which was blocked as his hand was grabbed by the other. Not letting himself get beaten, he immediately created an opening which allowed him to gain some distance from his opponent.

The second figure then lashed at him with a back-handed blow from behind and he blocked it and used to force to spin and counter with a kick to his opponent's legs, which connected. His opponent crashed to the ground and Luca then ducked his head to avoid a sweeping kick from his first opponent then aimed a punch to his attacker's thigh. The punch was then blocked by his first opponent and Luca immediately gave a kick to his opponent, straight to the stomach. The kick didn't connect as he was kicked forward, which prevented him from getting a direct hit towards his shoulder.

Sensing the recovery of his second opponent. he jumped to the side just in time to avoid a kick, and immediately countered with a punch aiming for the second opponent's head. His opponent dodged, and grabbed the arm before it was retracted to hurl Luca towards his desk. A little stunned, Luca didn't recover in time to avoid a syringe to his neck that had a paralyzing serum.

Taking this chance, both of his opponents bound his hands and feet with ropes and tied him to a pole created with mist flames, strong enough that Luca couldn't see through it.

"You're pretty good, fast reflexes." said his first opponent. This one had the upside-down treble clef in his mask, thus, Luca named him Treble. "Yeah. He got me. He's a good fighter. Not many can beat us or even touch us." said the other cloaked figure. Looking towards the voice, he saw a bass clef in the mask so he named him Bass.

"You guys are pretty skilled too. Strong kicks and fast moves, coupled with immediate reflexes." He grunted in reply.

"Well, we always didn't have these skills. Got them from less than pleasant ways. I wouldn't go through them again, if I can." said Treble. "I agree. Now if you please, let's go straight to the point. Were you ever involved in illegal dealings, even in the mafia? Do tell us, and make our job easier." Bass seconded.

Luca snorted. "As if. Why the hell would I that? Why don't you try to find out on your own?"

"Fine then," said Treble pointedly, "don't mind if we do."

"Aren't you polite? Now that won't do good in this bloody world of ours boy. You won't last long if you stay like that." Luca added.

Treble then stomped toward him and brought out thick duct tape. "If you're not gonna tell us anything we need, might as well keep your mouth shut. Your voice hurts my ears." He cut a 5" strip then taped Don Ruollo's mouth shut. "Stay quiet, and let us focus on our jobs in the meantime."

"Byakuran, take the left side, I'll take the right side. We'll scour this office."

-•-

While flipping through multiple files for evidence of the famiglia's shady business, Tsuna found one particular folder that made alarm bells ring in his head. Curious, he took the folder and examined the contents. As he read more and more of the contents, his heartbeat grew faster. ' _These documents...'_

The sound of paper hitting the floor gained Byakuran's attention. Turning to the source, he saw his partner, Tsuna, shaking.

"Why..." Tsuna started. "Why do you have _these_!" Tsuna marched towards Don Ruollo and lifted him by the collar. "I _burned_ those files 4 years ago! _Why_ do you have _those_?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Byakuran called. Byakuran ran towards Tsuna and gently coaxed him into letting go of their target. "Calm down! What do you mean?"

"Those _files_... had data about... children from _there_..." Tsuna shakily murmured, but Byakuran heard him loud and clear. Byakuran took a few seconds to calm himself down, after what he heard. "Tsu," Byakuran slowly said in a gentle way, "we're not locked there anymore... Let me handle this... Calm yourself for a little while." He led Tsuna into one of the seats in the room then went back to the Luca.

He ripped off the duct tape then started speaking, "So, will you tell me where the _hell_ you got those? Or do you want me to do it with," a muzzle pressed on the boss' left bicep, "this? I can do either one," Byakuran threatened. "Or perhaps," a pause, "you would like me to demonstrate that I CAN do it?"

"Hah," the (stupid) boss snorted, "why don't you do it then? Since you're oh so strong." he taunted.

"Hmmm..." Byakuran hummed, "so you won't cooperate? You're not scared to lose an arm?"

"I'll die anyway," the boss said pointedly, "better to make the job harder for my killers, while I still can."

"I see," Byakuran said, "I won't waste extra bullets on you then. You're the last one to go after all. All you're subordinates are scorched, dead. That's why my partner and I are here."

"Go ahead. I'm not so pathetic as to beg for my life. I have a nasty thing called pride." The boss said.

"Alright then," _**Bang**_ "this works too. Tsu," Byakuran called Tsuna, "let's go back. I'll take care of the mark upstairs."

Byakuran supported Tsuna and they left. Tsuna was silent all throughout the way. Once outside, Byakuran triggered the other bombs in the building, as well as the one on the roof. The bomb released storm flames, making up the shape of their mark.

The flames that made up the shape of the bass clef died down and left a black scorch mark instead. The other clef's flames, however, didn't and stayed lighted, to be extinguished once it has been discovered by others. The building itself was also scorched a midnight black.

With the job done, the duo walked away silently, the destination set to their home.

 _The masquerade has ended. The guests of honor have bid their farewells. The only trace of the dance, a burnt building with a treble and bass heart at the top, the bass made by the remnants of a fire and the other composed of the fire itself. The tune of chaos has produced a mad blaze, leaving hundreds of scorched corpses in its wake._

* * *

 _ **[POST-ASSASSINATION]**_

 _ **"**_ Is something wrong?"

Two heads in the lobby turned to the source of the voice, only to see their boss.

"Don." His guardians bowed. "You see," his Rain, Alfonso, started, "a package for you arrived earlier. It had no information regarding who sent it, so were debating whether to check it first then bring it to you or just bring it to you directly. The scans didn't detect anything dangerous, though."

"I see... Why don't we see what it contains here, then. Bernard," he turned to his Storm, "your office is closest so please get a package opener." Don Prudente ordered. His Storm bowed them went away to get the item. He came back a few moments later and handed the object to his boss, who opened the package.

Its contents were revealed to be a letter, a photograph and a manila folder.

The boss took the letter and examined it. His Rain took the folder and did the same. As did his Storm, with the photograph. After a while, they were shocked.

"So even an entire famiglia was no match for them..." Don Prudente trailed off. "Don! They were also able to get the evidence." Alfonso reported.

"Let's take these to my office."

 _"Prudente Quinto,_  
 _The masquerade has ended. The guests have bid their farewells. Along with this letter should be a souvenir and the evidence you requested."_

* * *

 _Vongola Mansion, Meeting Room_

"You know why I called for all of you, yes?" Vongola Nono's voice echoed in the room currently occupied by him, his guardians, Reborn and the Varia. "I will get straight to the point. This afternoon, an entire famiglia was annihilated. Usually, cases like done to a neutral family would just cause caution for us but the family they annihilated is not a neutral one. What's more is that they serve under the Vongola umbrella, so this poses a threat and we cannot let it go unpunished. I assembled all of you here to inform you that we will officially start a Hunt."

Reactions didn't vary much amongst the crowd. The Ninth Guardians' eyes sharpened, Reborn tilted his fedora, and the Varia had bloodthirsty grins or smirks etched on their faces.

* * *

A/N: So the trigger of The Hunt is finally shown. Next chapter will be Hunt 1 featuring: the Vongola! The Hunt chapters will be considerably shorter than Masquerade ones. I'll let you sneak a peek. The following are just bits and pieces though.

* * *

 _"Reborn, kora!" **Twitch**  
_

 _"What do you want, baka-blondie?"_ _ **Twitch** _

_"Anyway, we're gonna visit Yuni today. Fon and Lal is coming along, kora! Wanna come?"_

 _"I guess it wouldn't hurt... I want to meet Luce's granddaughter as well. Fine, I'll come."_

 _"Okay!"_

 _—-—_

 _"Zio Fon!" Yuni greeted, her face beaming with happiness at seeing her 'uncle'. Fon flushed and the man clad in black snickered at the call. The woman with blue hair arched an eyebrow and the blonde man jaw-dropped. "Z-Z-Zio?!" The blonde almost shouted in shock._

 _—-—_

"Hello, are the ones buried there you're family?"

"No,they're not my family. They're my... friends..."

"Is that so... Cornflowers, red Geraniums, white Ericas and Daisies? Meaning... They died young...?" The man's silence was enough confirmation.

* * *

A/N : In my fic, Byakuran and Tsuna have total reign over their flames because of something that happened before. And those profiles I put at the start of the chapter is very important, so keep those in mind. This chapter also reveals more of Tsuna and Byakuran's past, and how they behaved after their own tragedies. Byakuran was silent because he was still recovering and Tsuna is like that because he got in the orphanage at 9 years old, one year earlier than Byakuran, so he was already comfortable enough with the people there.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on your way out!


	4. Hunt 1: The Start

Hey guys! （＾_＾）

So, this is the first chapter of the second part of this story, Hunt 1: The Start. Last chapter, the trigger of the Hunt was disclosed, and the Vongola officially declares it.

Some things to keep in mind:

• The Hunt chapters are can be shorter than Masquerade chapters.  
• The Hunt chapters don't have any particular format, unlike Masquerade which has 3 main subparts; Pre-Assassination, Assassination and Post-Assassination.  
• The main focus of this part is the hunters, composed of the Vongola and/or Arcobaleno. So even if anyone from the Masquerade chapters appears, they won't be given much attention, or none at all, unless engaged in conversation.  
• Even if anyone from the Masquerade appears, they may or may not be disguised.  
• The timeframe of this part is different from the Masquerade. Even if, let's say, it's October in the timeframe of Masquerade, Hunt's timeframe can be in September. This chapter is an exception, as it is the start.  
• The characters here may switch from one person to another, unlike in Masquerade where it focuses mainly on Tsuna and Byakuran and their target.  
• All arcobaleno are adults, the curse lifted by V. Decimo, who will be revealed in Hunt chapters.

That's all, I think. If there's more, I'll tell you. In the meantime, **enjoy reading :)**

* * *

 _Vongola Mansion, Conference Room_

When Vongola Nono broke the news to the crowd present in the room, every group had different reactions. Nono stopped for a while to let the others process their thoughts on the matter.

The Ninth Generation Vongola Guardians were silent; no expression could be seen on their faces. Their eyes, though, betrayed their face as you could see the multitude emotions they were currently feeling regarding the matter. The Varia, though, were the total opposite. Bloodthirsty smirks and grins are present on their faces with the exception of mist, who kept a tight poker face. Their eyes almost lit up at the prospect of going on a Hunt.

Reborn, who held the title of 'World's Greatest Hitman', tilted his fedora, making it near to impossible for him to be read. He was contemplating whether to join the Hunt or not. Sure, he was affiliated with the Vongola, but it didn't mean that he would automatically ally himself with them. He was here because he was given an invitation, and now was the time to take it and join the Hunt, or decline and remain in the sidelines for this one.

"Reborn, my friend," Nono called, once again grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "are you going to participate in this Hunt? I would like to receive a concrete answer now, as most of the information that will be given regarding this case is confidential." Nono finished.

Reborn thought for a while, this had been running in his mind since his arrival. Deciding that it might be interesting, he finally came to an answer. "Yes Nono. I have nothing to do, might as well join. Vongola's Hunts are bound to be interesting." He finished with a smirk.

"I see," Nono nodded. "And the Varia? Are you joining us?" Xanxus, the boss of Varia answered with a smirk, "Of course we're joining the fucking bloodbath. Who'd want to not participate when it's this big? It's been a long while since those trashes had a Hunt. If trash got dull, it'll be annoying."

"Alright. I take it that everyone is joining, yes?" Nono then questioned everyone in the room. Nods came from each person, with the exception of Reborn and Xanxus, who had already given their answer.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's move on towards this Hunt's target. Your report please, Visconti." Nono said.

"Yes Nono." Visconti, the Ninth Cloud Guardian, stood up and proceeded to the front, where he distributed the folders prepared beforehand to all the members of the crowd, leaving one for as his own.

"The folder distributed contains the information gathered by the team sent out to the base of the family that was annihilated. The family in question here is the Ruollo Famiglia, the one that recently allied with the Vongola. Apparently, the reason they allied with us is to ' _seek protection_ ', as someone is targeting them. But whether that is the full truth or not has not been determined as of now."

"Moving on, the investigations of my team suggest that the culprit is the infamous duo, Treble and Bass. According to the team, their mark was left on the roof that was strangely left alone, putting aside the mark. The Vongola have hired the duo in the past, therefore we know that the rumours are true and their services have been employed to do the job." Visconti explained. (A/N: I'm getting hungry because of his name -.-)

"Furthermore, the building is suspected to have been rigged with bombs, explaining as to why the corpses of all members of the family are scorched black. The building itself is still standing though, despite the bombs that exploded on its foundations."

"Researches regarding the infamous duo reveal that almost all of their previous hits didn't involve large scale operations like this and mainly composed of taking care of famiglia bosses. Actually, this is the first time that they conducted a hit this big. That is all." Visconti concluded. Nono nodded and gestured for him to go back to his seat, which Visconti complied to.

"Thank you, Visconti. Now then, normally a Hunt wouldn't be commenced just because of something like this. However, the family they wiped out complicates things. That family served under the Vongola umbrella; therefore, if we don't make a move, it may cause a misunderstanding that we could care less about their family. And that, in return, could tarnish our reputation. So to prevent that, we are initiating a large-scale Hunt to find the ones who caused this." Nono asserted.

"So, our next step is what to do. We already know our targets so our next step is to find out more about them. All of you have your own means, hence, I will be allowing you a period of 2 weeks to find out more about them and report it so that we can prepare accordingly in case of a direct confrontation." Vongola Nono addressed to all.

"Nono," Coyote called, "is that all? Why did you call _them_ here, then?" Coyote asked. Nono's reply to him was, "I called them to help out as well. However, I have received news that they will arrive a little bit later than schedule."

"Who is this _'them'_? Care to share?" said Fran's usual monotone voice. Fran was part of the Varia, a mist in training under Mammon. "You'll find out soon enough. You should be able to meet them in the next meeting." Nono replied.

"Any questions?" He addressed to everyone. _Silence_. Chuckling, he spoke again, "I take it you all have none, then. Dismissed!"

* * *

 _Vongola Mansion, Main Lobby_

Since the meeting for the Hunt finished earlier, Reborn decided to stay for a while, and think of his options. Since he has two means of uncovering information, he usually uses both. However, one of those is currently unavailable, so he'll just use the other one, _Information Brokers._ Either that, or investigate it by himself.

"Reborn, kora!" Reborn's eye twitched, although covered by the shadow of his tilted fedora. ' _An annoying idiot has appeared._ ' Of all the times to run into the blonde...' "What do you want, Baka-blondie?" (Sorry couldn't resist XD) Now it was Colonello whose eye twitched. "Anyway," Colonello averted, "we're gonna visit Yuni today. Fon and Lal is coming along, kora! Wanna come?" Yuni was the daughter of Aria and granddaughter of Luce. They were not sure where she came from.

She suddenly appeared, approaching Fon and saying that she was looking for her mother. Fon noticed that she looked exactly like their sky, and asked what the name of her mother was. She answered with the name Aria. Aria was the daughter of Luce who succeeded Luce when she 'disappeared' as the Sky Arcobaleno. The curse was lifted in the period of time after Aria 'disappeared', and before Yuni became the Sky Arcobaleno, leaving Yuni with no knowledge about the curse that was almost placed on her as well.

After saying the truth, Fon figured it was best to just take care of her, which he soon dismissed as she will get in danger with any of them. So he decided to sent her to someone he knows will be able to properly take care of her. Friends are no problem, as the man owns an orphanage.

"So, are you coming, kora?" Colonello asked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt... I want to meet Luce's granddaughter as well. Alright then I'll come." Reborn said, and nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

 _Albero Orphanage_

"Yuni! You have visitors!"

"Yes!" Yuni put down the plate she was holding and wiped her hands on the apron, and hanged the apron on the back wall of the kitchen. She had finished cooking, to help out at the orphanage. The orphanage only had two adults to take care of 23 children, 8 years old being the youngest child and 13 the oldest. Since she was 12, she decided to help out the two adults and lessen the burden on them by cooking.

Yuni walked towards the entrance of the orphanage, greeting the other care taker she passed by. The other one was outside, watching the children who were playing in the yard. When she got to the entrance, she saw one familiar figure, along with three others who she didn't know.

"Zio Fon!" She greeted, her face beaming with happiness at seeing her 'uncle'. Fon flushed and the man clad in black snickered at the name. The woman with blue hair arched an eyebrow and the blonde man jaw-dropped. "Z-Z-Zio?!" The blonde almost shouted in shock.

"I... She didn't know what to call me so I just told her to call me that since I knew her mother." Fon explained to his companions. "Yuni," He called, facing the child, "they are my friends. They also know your mother so you can also call them Aunt and Uncles." He added, snickering in his head. "The man with the fedora is Reborn," Reborn tilted said fedora, "the one with blue hair is Lal Mirch," Lal nodded, "and the blonde is Colonello," Colonello grinned. "They wanted to meet you, so they came along." Fon finished.

Yuni turned to the others and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Yuni! It's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, kora!" said Colonello. Lal nodded again and Reborn smirked, not a deadly one, not a scheming one, just an ordinary smirk.

"Would you like to join us for lunch? Our lunch today is Pasta Al Forno with extra cheese and some fried chicken." Yuni invited. Reborn was the one who answered, "No thanks, we're going somewhere after this." Fon then added, "We're going to visit your mother, Yuni. Do you want to come with us? I'm sure your mother will be pleased." Yuni looked a little sad, but nonetheless agreed.

"Nico," Fon called to the caretaker, "we'll be borrowing Yuni for a while. We'll have lunch outside as well. Don't worry; I'll take her back later." Nico called out a "Sure, be careful!" and they were on their way.

* * *

 _South Sicily Cemetery_

After they had lunch at a restaurant, they headed to the market and bought some flowers. Then they proceeded to the graveyard.

"So this is where my mother is buried..." Yuni trailed off, looking around. "Yes. We decided to bury her here because there was a lot less people buried here then other places. Fon said.

They passed by a number of graves while heading to the grave of their mother and friend, Aria. On the way, Yuni saw a lot of epitaphs and some of the graves had fresh flowers, and some, not so much.

"We're here." Fon said, and stopped in front of Aria's grave. The grave was under a big willow tree that was able to shade at least 5 other graves. 3 of those graves were combined to make a giant one though. Yuni looked at her mother's grave, and silently prayed for her mother's soul. Fon and the others bid their own prayers too.

After Yuni finished praying, she noticed that a man with brown hair was in front of the mass grave. He was wearing an orange hoodie, brown pants, along with a white scarf. Fon saw this and decided to talk the person in question. "Hello there, are the ones buried there your family?" The person turned around and looked to see a child staring at him, with the man just smiling politely, signifying him as the one who asked the question.

"No," he slowly said, "they're not my family. They're my... friends..." Fon was shocked and felt sad for the man. "Is that so..." He trailed off. Fon looked at the flowers, and were surprised. "Cornflowers… red Geraniums… white Ericas and Daisies? Meaning… lightness, comfort, protection and innocence? So... They died young...?" The man's silence was enough confirmation.

Then, the man smiled and said, "Well, they wouldn't like it if I'm sad while visiting! So I guess I can't be depressed again, hmm~?" He cheerfully added. "And you? Who are you visiting here, if I may ask?" This time Yuni answered, "We're here to visit my mother." She smiled. "I see... I'm sorry about that." "No need, I have my uncles after all." Yuni said.

"Fon! Who're you talking to?" The trio turned and saw the Reborn, Colonello and Lal Looking at them curiously.

"Ah, never introduced ourselves, have we?" Fon said, smiling. "We'll go first. My name is Fon, and this is Yuni." A look of recognition passed the brunette's eyes. "My name is Seiki, from Japan." Fon continued, and introduced the others. "The others are our companions." He turned towards them and said, "Go on ahead. Yuni and I will follow." They nodded and went away.

"By the way, if you don't mind, can I ask a question?" Fon nodded. Seiki continued, "Is Yuni perhaps... from Albero Orphanage?" He slowly questioned. Yuni looked surprised, but answered on her own. "Yes... How did you know?" Seiki just smiled, and responded, "I'm also from that orphanage. But since I'm old enough now, I moved with a friend. The director sent me a letter about you and the current happenings in the orphanage. Yuni, you're twelve years old right?" Yuni brightened, "Yes! By the way, are you the one who came to the orphanage 9 years ago, and moved after 4 years?" The brunette nodded.

Yuni beamed once more, "I've heard a lot about you! Especially from the directors and the other kids there! They said you were the one who helped in developing the water system in the orphanage! Oh, and the Fiore person. Is he with you?"

"Yep, Fiore's with me. But he went away for a while to visit his family. He should be back soon." Seiki affirmed. Just then, running could be heard. Seiki perked up, and said, "Oh, he's here."

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEIII!" a very loud voice shouted.. They turned towards the voice and saw a white-haired man running towards them. When he reached the brunette, the albino stopped and greeted Seiki. "I'm back!" Seiki twitched, "I can see that. And how many times have I told you to STOP SHOUTING AND RUNNING HERE IN THE CEMETERY?!" Seiki scolded. Fiore laughed sheepishly in response to Seiki's growing irritation.

Yuni was getting excited. They other children said that these two were the ones who developed the water system in the orphanage and planted the plants around it. They also said that most of the toys there were built by them personally!

"Anyway," Seiki said, rubbing his throbbing temple, "This is Yuni, the new kid in the orphanage." Fiore's eyes twinkled in delight. "This saves us the trouble of visiting then~~! Hello Yuni, I'm Fiore! Nice to meet you! Oh and don't believe too much of what the kids said. Some of those are exaggerated." He reminded.

Yuni bowed and chirped a cheerful "Nice to meet you!" in response. Seiki then introduced Fon to Fiore and Fiore to Fon.

Seiki looked at his watch and noticed that it was time for him and Fiore to go. "Fon, Yuni," he called to the two, "as much as I'd like to continue our talk, me and Fiore have to go as we have another place to visit. So we're going first."

After Seiki and Fiore bid their goodbyes to Fon and Yuni, they went their separate ways. Fon took Yuni back to the orphanage and he went to where Reborn and the others went to, an information broker.

* * *

 _Vongola Mansion, two weeks later._

Another conference is currently being held to know about the findings if each group. The Varia weren't able to find out about anything as they have been on a mission the day after the first conference. Reborn had his own investigation and the Vongola sent out the Ninth Mist Guardian, Croquant Bouche.

"Is everyone here?" Nono questioned. "Yes, Nono everyone is here, even _them._ " Coyote, the Ninth Storm Guardian, reported. "Then let's proceed. We have more hunters, as _they_ will be joining as well. Please let them in." Nono ordered. Nougat opened the other door in the room, and seven people came in. All of them went to the front, beside Nono.

"Allow me to introduce to you, the Tenth Generation of Vongola, and my heir. This is Giotto di Vongola, and his guardians."

* * *

The tenth Generation is revealed ;)

Yuni is pretty innocent here, as she didn't become an Arcobaleno. That's why her attitude is like that.

I'm sure that Seiki and Fiore is pretty obvious. Now, I have a challenge. Find out why those are the names I chose. Seiki might be a little hard, so I'll give you a clue. It's a pun on a brand name of food related to the real name of the character, then translated to Japanese. Fiore doesn't come from Millefiore though. The flowers last chapter weren't picked by choice, and the reason why those were picked has already been explained in the chapter itself.

Just a heads up, I won't be updating new chapters because ALL the chapters of Treble and Bass, including this one, will be having a major grammar editing. So this may be the last chapter updated in May. School starts at June so I won't be able to make new chapters. Plus, I have my first ever writer's block for this story.

Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I don't bite ;) Byeee! See you next time~~!

P.S. To my friend who persuaded me to update this (you know who you are!), I will get my revenge. Curse you and your acting skills...


	5. Hunt 2: The Hunters

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of that work's characters present here. I only own this story.**

Beta-ed by: NightmareAx7

* * *

 _ **Vongola Mansion, Conference Room**_

"This is the Tenth Generation of Vongola and my heir, Giotto di Vongola and his guardians." Nono introduced. "Giotto, why don't you and your guardians further introduce yourselves?" A man with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes stepped up.

"Ciao, as mentioned earlier, I am Giotto di Vongola, Vongola Nono's grandson and heir. All of us are 18." The aforementioned man then gestured for the person next to him to do the same. Said person, who had chin-length pale, almost pink, red hair and eyes a shade darker, then stepped up after Giotto and introduced himself with a simple "The name is G, Storm Guardian," before stepping back.

The person next to him, a man with black hair and dark eyes, voluntarily went forward and cheerfully said, "Hi! My name is Asari Ugetsu, Giotto's Rain! Nice to meet you!" He finished with a grin. He then went back to allow the next one to follow. This man had light-green hair and electric blue eyes, with a small black thunderbolt symbol directly below his right eye. He didn't move from his seat and just spoke lazily, "I am Lampo, Giotto's Lightning Guardian." G. snorted and muttered a low "brat", which Lampo heard but didn't respond to.

"My name is Knuckle, the Sun Guardian! Extremely nice to meet you!" the next one shouted. The person had darkish honey colored eyes, with dark brown bordering on black hair. Just then, a creepy laugh echoed throughout the room, which came from a man with a blue, melon-shaped hairstyle who introduced himself with a, "Daemon Spade, Tenth Mist Guardian." The last one, who had platinum-blonde hair and ice blue eyes, said a simple "Alaude. Cloud Guardian." and stopped at that, plain and simple, not to mention, short.

"Nufufufufu, are you running out of words? Well, that's natural since you never talk, and it's better without your annoying voice." taunted Daemon to Alaude. "What was that melon-head?" Alaude retorted. Daemon's eye twitched.

All of a sudden, the temperature in the room dropped. Giotto's guardians sensed a bone-chilling aura coming from their sky whose eyes were shadowed. "Daemon, Alaude," he called to two of his guardians, "if you don't behave, I will confiscate your weapons. And believe me I can." He said, flashing a glare at the two. Said two just grunted and stayed where they were.

Nono clapped his hands to get rid of the tension and addressed the Tenth Generation, "You can take your seats. There should be some extra near the right side." The Tenth Generation complied, and went to the mentioned area.

"They are now going to be trained to inherit their positions. Hence, they will start to join us on official activities. Their generation is also going to be introduced to the general mafia populace. I thought that a Hunt would be a good way to induce them." Nono explained. "Any questions?" Once again, silence. "I assume there are none. Now, report all your findings. We will start. Bouche," he called, "the report, please."

"Yes." He stood up and distributed the folders containing the data they found. "All of these folders contain copies of various pieces of information regarding the target, Treble and Bass. According to our findings, they first emerged three years ago. Originally, they didn't carry out assassinations, only reconnaissance or hacking missions. It is also said that any missions given to them are finished swiftly and quietly, often unnoticed except for their mark. Said mark is a red and black treble and bass clef heart, wherein either the treble clef or the bass clef is red."

"Their efficiency in dealing with hits made them ideal for taking out enemies, and their first was given to them 5 months after their debut. The first assassination target was the Seventh boss of the Denistra Family, which led to the Family's downfall. After that, they took on many more hits, adding assassination to their growing repertoire of services. Any additional missions they were given were also completed at the same time. According to their clients whom we were able to talk to, most of their hits were finished within 48 hours maximum." Bouche reported.

"We can attest to that, as we have previously hired them to assassinate Alberto Scuordoso, the boss of Scordo Famiglia, a rat who tried to get into Vongola's network database." Nono seconded that with a nod to Bouche's report. "After their first assassination, they were hired more often and dealt with their targets in many ways; bullets, organ failure, fire, blunt force trauma, and more. In our case, they used guns." Bouche continued.

"Aside from that, we have evidence that suggests of them having access to dying will flames. The mark that was left on the untouched roof of the Ruollo Family consisted of lit storm flames to make the red treble part, which was later put out, and scorch marks to make the black bass part. It is unknown whether they are able to use multiple flames as we have received word that they use mist flames and lightning flames. That is all." Bouche finished, closing his folder.

Nono dismissed him, and addressed the Varia, "Do you have anything to share?" Squalo was the one who answered, "Voi, we were taking care of trash! We don't have any time to spare for measly things like that!"

Nono sighed, "I'll take that as a no. Reborn?" Reborn just smirked and took out a folder and handed it to Nono. "That's a list of their jobs finished in the past 3 months, along with the determined cause of death." Reborn said.

"If my source is right, then the most recent hit, aside from the annihilation of the Ruollo famiglia, is a woman by the name of Lilou Grozzo. She was killed in the ball held by the Andrizome Family a week before the Ruollo Fire Massacre. The autopsy done confirms that the cause of death is a bullet to the brain, through the right temple. Aside from that, traces of hemlock were also found."

"Hemlock? What's that?" questioned Asari, the question also running through the mind of Knuckle, earning him a sigh from Giotto. G snorted, but explained anyway.

Reborn continued, "She was found in a room, dead along with her two guards. The employer is still unknown. Judging from what was left at the scene, the motive of the client was to stop her human trafficking business. No idea why though."

"The case before that is Vongola's case, the assassination of Don Scordo. Details were already provided by the Ninth Mist earlier, so I won't go in depth. The cause of death was a gunshot wound in the chest. He was found with his driver and two guards, two of them (a guard and the driver) dead from bullet wounds, and the other guard from a stab wound. The corpses were found in a back road near Lo-fi Square."

"The others are just minor but I'll explain anyway. 3 months ago, they were hired to kill the boss of the Destra Famiglia, Arlando Destra. Autopsies revealed a paralyzing agent in his body but his death was the result of heart failure, caused by succinylcholine. Also, the boss of Sicinitea Famiglia was assassinated by them two weeks after the death of the boss of Destra. Confirmed cause of death was prolonged exposure to mustard gas."

"The next target was a drug lord affiliated with the boss of the Genere Family. Cause of death was massive blood loss from numerous ruptured arteries. The last one before Vongola's was a scientist from the annihilated Estraneo. The man appeared to have ingested poison willingly, reason is unknown." Reborn finished, and then leaned on the backrest of his seat.

Silence dominated the room, as all of them, except Reborn, were thinking through the provided information. Reborn himself was waiting for them to finish. (The world is ending because The Reborn is actually waiting.)

"Alright," Nono spoke, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "first, let's investigate Grozzo's assassination. Who will go and talk to the Andrizome? The Varia is out of the question, as they're not exactly fit for these kinds of things." Nono said, earning him an eye-roll from the mentioned group.

"We'll go," they heard Giotto say. "It should prove beneficial to us to test our diplomatic prowess and see what we can improve."

Nono nodded. "You have my permission. Does anyone want to go with them?" Nono added.

"I'm going with the Decimo mini-boss." Surprisingly, this came from Xanxus. Nono looked at him in shock, almost unnoticable aside from the slight widening of the old man's eyes. Nonetheless, Nono permitted Xanxus to go with them. "If push comes to shove, let Xanxus talk to them. I'm sure they'll sing like a canary afterward." was Nono's explanation, when asked.

"That's all for now. I'll call you again if there's anything new. In the meantime, you are all dismissed." Nono announced.

* * *

 ** _Aliente Cafe, Palermo_**

Fon looked around the cafe where I-pin dragged him and Yuni to. Yuni and I-pin met when Fon visited the orphanage once again with I-pin. Since they were of the same age, they immediately hit it off and became friends. Now, whenever Fon visited Yuni, which was quite frequent since he had appointed himself as the girl's guardian, I-pin tagged along.

"Welcome to Aliente Cafe! Please make yourselves comfortable." A familiar voice said.

Turning to look at the source, he saw a familiar brown-haired male with red eyes at the cashier. It seemed like he still hadn't realized that it was Fon's little group that came in because he was handling a customer's order.

"Mr. Seiki?" Fon called. Yuni turned to Fon when she heard what Fon said, and looked towards where Fon was looking to see the familiar spiky brown hair that belonged to the person they met at the cemetery. Her eyes brightened up and she turned to her friend. "I-pin, I-pin! He is the person I was talking about yesterday, the one from the orphanage!"

"Mr. Fon?" Seiki started, only noticing it was them now that the customer from earlier had left.

"Yuni and..." He trailed off, looking at the girl with two mid-back length braids on top of her shoulders. "Hello! I'm I-pin! It's very nice to meet you! Yuni and the other children at the orphanage told me a lot about you!" I-pin beamed; excited to meet the person every kid in the orphanage looked up to.

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Don't take what the kids said too seriously, most of those are too exaggerated." he advised. It was true! He and Fiore did help develop the water system but they didn't make most of the toys in the orphanage.

"Anyway," Tsuna started, "what are you going to order? I'm still on my shift so I have to do my job. We can talk later when my shift is over. It ends in an hour." Fon gave Yuni and I-pin some time to decide what they wanted while he ordered a fruit salad set with some juice. Yuni's order was the carbonara with basil and parmesan and juice set and I-pin got spaghetti with meatballs. After they got their meals they proceeded to their table and started eating while Yuni and I-pin chatted about a new TV series.

After an hour passed, they were approached by Seiki who had just finished his shift. So Fon scooted over and let him sit. Fon was sitting with Seiki across from Yuni, who was seated with I-pin. Seeing that Seiki was free, Yuni and I-pin started shooting questions at him about his days at the orphanage, and where Fiore was, which he answered with a "He fell sick. Stayed too long in the bath." and an added murmur of "Seriously, he's already 18! He should stop acting like such a child sometimes." Yuni and I-pin laughed at that and Yuni called Seiki 'Fiore's caretaker' which made Seiki blush and vehemently deny it.

When it was almost dark, Seiki said goodbye to them and went home. Fon, Yuni and I-pin followed suit and took Yuni back to the orphanage with a promise of visiting again next week. Fon and I-pin stopped by the market for a while to buy some groceries and tea for Fon then set their destination for home.

* * *

 ** _Fon and I-pin's home, midnight_**

Fon was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. He got up and looked at the caller ID, and his eyes widened. It was rare for Reborn to call at night, much less midnight.

"Ciao. Reborn? Is there something wrong?" Fon asked groggily. "Fon, try not to get too close to that Seiki guy. My intuition says he is bad news." Reborn warned. Fon frowned. It was rare for Reborn to warn someone, so it must be very bad if he went out of his way to warn him (Fon). And his intuition didn't say anything about Seiki. To Fon, he seemed like a nice guy, particularly for caring for Fiore.

"I don't see anything bad about him, Reborn. Are you sure?" Fon questioned. He heard a sigh from Reborn and got a reply of "I'm sure. I know my intuition well, and that's why I'm rarely wrong." Fon arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you relying too much on it?" Reborn shrugged. "It has got me this far, I don't see why I should stop. And besides, even if I'm wrong, I have my skills to fix it."

Fon was the one who sighed this time. Reborn was being too confident, even if he was the strongest arcobaleno. "Anyway," he heard Reborn say, voice turning serious once more, "even if you don't see anything bad, it's better to be careful. Don't let your guard down, especially when you're with Yuni or any other person." Reborn finished.

"Fine. I'll be careful. If that is all, I would like to go back to sleep." He said, yawning. "That's all. Ciao." Reborn said and hung up. The call was a short one, so naturally, Fon was still sleepy. He lay down and slowly drifted to sleep, his last thought before falling asleep about Reborn's warning and why he was still awake in the dead of night.

* * *

Hi Guys! Here's your update.

To the guest reviewer: Sorry for the late update! Things happened. Anyway, for your request, there is something like that along the storyline I planned. So please wait for it!

So guys, thanks for reading and see you next update~


	6. Masquerade 4: Jiacobe Bucciora

Hello! Long time no see~~ WELL first I'll let you read. But please also take some time to read the A/N I made at the bottom. I apologize in advance. Oh, and this is unbeta-ed(I was, technically. But I don't have time to apply the changes ((sorrryyyyyy)). I also don't have time for this either but oh well.)

* * *

Target's Name: Jiacobe Buciorra  
Gender: Male  
Age: 57  
Family: Buciorra Famiglia  
\- Don Buciorra  
Sin: Underground Auction of Kidnapped People  
Additional Information:  
\- Possible Weaknesses: None  
\- Flame Type: Unknown  
\- Weapons: Flame-reinforcement  
\- Appearance: Short-cropped brown hair, with X-mark scar on right eye.  
\- Personality: Just imagine Viscount Druitt from Kuroshitsuji.  
Additional Mission:  
\- Save the victims of Don Bucciora

Hired By: Dulioroso Quatro

* * *

 _ **[PRE-ASSASSINATION]**_

"Ciao, Don Dulioroso."

Calvin Delgaza, a male in a black suit and velvet tie, turned around and looked at the person who called. The person in question was a black-haired female in a flowing velvet trumpet dress. Her hair was in a simple half-up half-down hairstyle, accentuating the ears adorned by dangling diamond earrings. Both of them were in one of the verandas of the ballroom.

"Abrie," Dulioroso sighed, "there is no need for you to call me that formally here, as we are family."

Abrie laughed slightly. "Yes, yes. _Father,"_ she said merrily, eyes glowing with mirth.

"Your target is coming soon, prepare yourself." Calvin said, his eyes turning serious. "Is _he_ ready?" he added.

Abrie smiled in response, and answered, "Yes, _he_ has confirmed that he has finished his preparations. Once I find _them_ , he will start."

Dulioroso nodded his head. "I see. I will head inside now, it's already six. Wait for your target here, I'm pretty sure he'll come." Delgaza said.

"Yes Father." Abrie responded, making Calvin cringe at the call. Abrie noticed, and laughed again.

Once Abrie was alone, she sighed and turned on her earpiece. "Hey, how's the situation?"

A buzz came from her earpiece but after a few seconds, a voice came through. "Okay. The target is still mingling. But he's started showing signs of wanting to go to where you are. He's looking at your direction, though only subtly."

Abrie contemplated a bit whether to leave and come back later or just stay in the veranda. She decided to just stay in the veranda after a while, relishing the feel of the cool air and the sight of the full moon.

"Hey! Please remind just _why_ exactly I'm in hiding and you're in the field?" An irritated question came from her earpiece.

Abrie sighed and answered with equal irritation, "I wonder who exactly decided to stay out in the rain too long and got a cold the next day?"

"But I'm fine already! That was two days ago! I want to attend the ball too!" whined the male.

Their conversation was cut short when another man with blonde hair entered the veranda. The said man sighed, not noticing Abrie. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to guard this ball... It's taking too damn long..." he said.

"Excuse me..." Abrie finally called. "Are you perhaps... one of the people from Vongola? The people requested to maintain order during the ball?" she asked.

The man jerked, turned to the source of the question, and sighed at his lack of attentiveness. "My apologies," he said, "I was thinking a little too much. And to answer your question, yes. I'm one of the people from Vongola, CEDEF to be precise." he answered.

Abrie bowed politely and introduced herself, "I see. I 'am Abrie Delgaza, daughter of Dulioroso Quinto." The blonde male followed, "Ciao, Signorina Delgaza. I 'am Iemitsu Sawada."

Abrie's eyes widened a bit and recognition flashed through her blue pupils. "Ah! The Young Lion of Vongola!" she exclaimed.

Iemitsu nodded politely, "Yes, that I am! A pleasure to meet you." Abrie answered, "Likewise."

"Iemitsu!"

The two turned to the entrance of the veranda where a blue-haired female in a suit and skirt called for the elder male.

"My apologies, signorina. I must borrow this man for a bit. I hope you don't mind." The blue-haired female said to Abrie.

"Not at all! I understand that he is a busy man." Abrie turned to Iemitsu, "Although short, this meeting has been a pleasant experience. Thank you for accompanying me in that short while." she said.

"The pleasure is mine, Signorina Delgaza." responded Iemitsu. "Until next time then. If someone bothers you in the duration of the ball, please do not hesitate to call for us."

She waved her hand farewell as Iemitsu was dragged inside, and as soon as they disappeared from her sight, her smile dropped and her eyes immediately turned serious.

"Hahaha, so you came in contact with the Young Lion!"

She frowned and muttered to her partner, though the earpiece of course, "Shut it! This has been more trouble than it's worth. And my feet are aching in this heels. I wonder how women can bare wearing this for hours straight."

"Well, good luck then. Oh," her partner exclaimed, "the target's heading over now!"

She muttered, irritated, "About damn time!" A laugh and a call of "A lady shouldn't curse!" were the reply of her partner before her earpiece was turned off.

"Hello there, Signorina." called a voice behind Abrie. Abrie turned around and saw a brown-haired male in a black suit holding a glass of wine.

"Hello, good sir." Abrie returned politely.

"Why is such a fine lady alone at the ball? Surely, with your beauty, men would've scrambled for your hand," The male asked.

Abrie smiled politely, and said, "I'm afraid that I have started to grow tired and am currently resting in the meantime."

"Well, if that's the case, would you like me to accompany you? My name is Jiacobe Buciorra, Don of the Buciorra Famiglia."

"It would be an honour to be accompanied by you, Don Buciorra. I am Abrie Delgaza, daughter of Don Dulioroso."

"As gratitude, allow me to offer you some refreshments," Jiacobe said, and called to a waiter handing out wine. The waiter approached Jiacobe and he(Jiacobe) took a glass, and waved the waiter away. Afterwards, he offered the glass to Abrie. "A toast to our meeting."

Abrie accepted the glass and clinked it with Jiacobe's, took a sip, and said, "The pleasure is all mine, sir."

Both of them smiled politely at each other then continued drinking the wine. After a few minutes, Jiacobe smirked when he heard a glass shatter and looked over to find a fainted Abrie.

-•-

 _"Doc! How is he...?"_

 _"Don't worry. He's fine, but the wound on his right arm might leave a mark... If we stitch it, it lessens the chances—"_

 _"No thanks, Doc. He hates getting stitches. And besides, this will serve as a reminder to him not to mess too much with sharp things."_

 _"Alright then, but it will leave a 2-3 inch scar."_

 _"Yes, that's alright. Thank you Doctor."_

 _ **-•-**_

"Ugh..."

 _Sob_ "What a-are we g-gonna do n-now...?" _Sob_

"Stop crying, Ria. I'm sure we'll get out sometime..."

 _Sob_ "B-but..." _Sob_

Abrie woke up to the sounds of multiple women's sobbing, and the feeling of having his arms and feet tied.

 _"_ Hey, the new girl's woken up..."

Abrie stood up, and groggily asked, "Excuse me... Where are we...?" A woman near the back answered him, "Buciorra's underground storage room, beneath his Ballroom Building." He noticed that the woman who answered had the same voice with the one trying to hush the crying woman from earlier.

"...Why are we...here...?" Abrie asked, still feeling the effects of the drug. One woman approached Abrie and started untying her restraints. "They're going to sell us in an auction, an underground auction." the woman untying her answered. "There you go. It must've been difficult to have those. We weren't tied up when we were brought here."

One of the other women approached Abrie and started to tidy her up, as she looked ruffled like a cat. "I can see why they decided to kidnap you as well, you've got nice skin! No scars whatsoever!" Abrie's attention shifted to the woman and she looked down to see her arms, with no scars. "Huh...? There was supposed to be a 2.3 inch scar on my right arm..." She tried feeling her arms and indeed, there were no scars.

Her attention was suddenly shifted when the door creaked open and he guards pushed a blonde female inside. "Ah!" sounded the woman as she fell over, and started crying.

The man clicked his tongue and slammed the door closed. Abrie sighed, stood up and went over to the newcomer. "Hey, from where did they take you?" The blonde sniffled and said between sobs, "Don Buciorra's Ball..." Abrie narrowed her eyes and stood up. "Are we the only ones taken?" The woman from earlier, a brunette as seen when the door opened, answered, "We're the _fifth_ batch, there's more in the other rooms."

"How many are the people in here? Let's do a headcount. Everyone please cooperate."

All the women counted up until 5, signifying that there were currently 5 people, including Abrie, in the room. Abrie contemplated about rescuing them first before the others or just letting them go out on their own, and rescue the other girls.

"What are you planning?" The brunette asked.

"I'm going to bust out of here. I only allowed myself to get caught because of busting this auction ring."

The brunette stayed silent for a while, "Let me help. I'm a black belt at taekwondo and one of the other women is a part of the police. I'm sure we can help."

Abrie contemplated her choices, and agreed, as this situation will allow her to save time and rescue the other women. "Alright. But first, guide everyone here outside. The police officer, please stay and help in hiding the women I will direct outside. Once I go, the brunette miss will take charge of you all."

"Brunette miss...? Just call me Anjelique."

"As you wish. Now, if everyone is ready, I would like to start now."

"Wait. Girls, hold each other's hand and do another headcount. That way, we will know if someone is missing."

All the women followed the instructions of Anjelique and did a headcount, which revealed that no one was missing.

"Go on ahead, here's a map. I already memorized it so I think it'll help you more than me. X marks the spot." Abrie said.

"Got it." Anjelique and the other women then proceeded with the plan.

Once Abrie was alone again, she activated her earpiece. "...How long was I out?"

Buzzing interrupted her partner's message, meaning the area had tons of jamming signals. Abrie sighed, 'well, if my mission is almost done, then...' Abrie reached up and took off her wig, revealing spiky brown hair with a mid-back tail. Then, the dress was pulled off, showing the black combat outfit underneath. Next came off the high heels, revealing feet covered in black cloth. After taking off everything, the figure sighed.

"Finally, that's over. Sheesh, it was hard to walk in those." The figure said, with the voice of a familiar male.

Tsuna looked around, noting that there were currently no guards around the area where he was. He quickly zoomed through the halls, determined to find the control room. He silently passed through halls, going through the blind spots of the cameras. Once he was in front of the room, he slipped a small gas releaser inside through the small gap under the door, and triggered it to release the gas inside.

When he entered the room, the gas had already started dispersing, so he had no worries about falling prey to it. He quickly turned the cameras to loop and not reveal anything that the lens saw. And then he disabled the jamming signals throughout the base. Afterwards, he tied up all the men and left, locking the room and bolting, trying to find the rooms where the women were taken to.

Turning one corner, he saw a door guarded by three men. He figured that the door was probably one of those doors where the other women were kept. Tsuna immediately took care of the guards, and entered the room. At first it was hard to see because the light was so dim, so he used his flames, and he immediately regretted it. Silently, he left the room, and locked the door to continue with finding the other women.

Not too long after, he found the other rooms, but his remaining heartfelt sadness. Once they were in that mind state, it was near impossible to recover from it.

Tsuna activated his earpiece and quickly tried to get in touch with Byakuran. "...Hey."

After a few seconds of non-stop buzzing, a voice finally came through. "Tsuna! Where have you been?! Anyway I've already killed the bastard. Have you rescued the women?"

Tsuna stayed silent for a while, which worried Byakuran. "...Tsuna? Is something wrong...?" Then Byakuran heard a choked sob from Tsuna. "Tsuna?! Hey, what's wrong? If you don't like it anymore, let's go. We've finished the majority of the masquerade anyway."

Tsuna finally spoke, "They... They were in that... state. Y'know, like I was when we were in..." At that, Tsuna stopped an stayed silent.

Byakuran's voice didn't come through the earpiece, thinking that Tsuna needed some time alone to think. Tsuna roamed around the underground base for a while and finally figured out what to do.

"Byakuran," he called. "I'm going to burn this place. Erase all traces."

"... What about the people?"

"Once in they're in that state, it's near impossible to get out of it, I know that most of all. And they're deeper in it than I was. I'll drag out the others before I burn this hellhole."

"Alright then. But wait for me before you start burning."

And so, with consent from his partner, Tsuna got all of the men inside, out. Once he finished, he stayed outside, waiting for Byakuran.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tsu?" Byakuran said as he arrived.

"...yeah." Tsuna replied, whilst looking at the top of the building.

"Don't worry about the mark. I've already left one."

"Okay."

With that, Tsuna lighted his flame, and watched it ravage the building's side. With one last look, they left.

And in the far distance, screams could be heard and stampedes of people rushing out of a burning building. A blonde man tried to contain all the chaos and help everyone, but it was no use. Even some of his agents got hurt trying to rescue people.

* * *

 _ **[Post-Assassination]**_

In his office, Calvin sat behind his desk. Atop the desk was an opened box, which used to contain a photograph and a letter. The photograph now lay on the side of the box, the letter currently held by the Dulioroso boss.

" _Dulioroso Quatro,_  
 _The masquerade has ended. The guest of honour has bid his farewells. However, our apologies. The other guests have gone too far, and have also bid their farewell."_

* * *

SO FIRST THINGS FIRST, this story will no longer be updated. This will be the last update I make. This might be rude, but it's the truth. I don't have the time for any of this. I don't even have time to read fics. And that's not all. School, stress and pressure stacked up and I can't handle it. I've gotten ill more times this year than all of my school years. These days, if I try to write, it all becomes a mess, I rewrite but I still don't like it so I rewrite again, repeat and it becomes stressful. Long story short, school is overwhelming me, and writing is no longer an escape unlike before. I'm sorry to all my readers. I apologize to everyone who enjoyed my story. I may finish them when I'm out of school but that'll take... 6-7 years(?) minimum.

Anyway, **as of 11/21/17, my unfinished stories can be considered discontinued until further notice.** Goodbye, and my deepest apologies.

P.S. The text above will be posted to any story wherein I find any unpublished written chapters and decide to publish it, but I won't write any new chapters.


	7. Hunt 3: The Audience

_Andrizome Mansion, Audience Room_  
 _| 3 days after 2nd conference |_

The soon-to-be Vongola Decimo and his guardians, along with Xanxus, are currently in a room with a large rectangle table, with the Andrizome Settimo sitting on the opposite head of the table. Of course, it wouldn't do for a boss to be meeting with others, even if the other party is Vongola, without a guard. And that's why three of his six guardians are present as well.

"Are you the group sent by the Vongola? They have alerted us that they will send a group to our mansion in order to help with an investigation regarding your so-called 'Hunt'." The boss of the Andrizome family said.

"Yes that we are. Allow us to introduce ourselves first, as we requested this audience." The man sitting on the opposite side of the table said. He stood up and made a sweeping gesture to refer to him and his companions. "We are the Tenth Generation of Vongola, and I am the Tenth Vongola Boss." He exclaimed.

He sat again, and spoke, "Even though I said that, we still have not inherited it, as we are currently training in handling mafia affairs. Therefore, there is no need to be tense around us. Act as you would with another's child."

"If you say so, then I have no reason to decline. I am the Seventh boss of the Andrizome Famiglia, Giulio Andra. It's a pleasure to meet Nono's successor." (His name is read like JULIO.)

"My name is Giotto di Vongola. And the people with me are my guardians, except for the one with the feathers in his hair. You already know of him, yes?" Giotto responded. Xanxus snorted.

"Everyone knows of the Vongola's elite independent assassination squad, especially their boss who is Nono's son, Xanxus." Don Andra said. "Moving on to more serious matters," Giulio said, eyes turning sharpening, "what is it you require from my famiglia?"

Giotto handed him a folder containing data about Lilou Grozzo's death. "That file has information pertaining to Ms. Grozzo's death. According to our sources, she was found dead with her men in one of the numerous rooms of your mansion after the ball held last month."

Giulio looked through the contents of the file, and closed it when he finished. Then he responded to Giotto, "Yes that is correct. Her and her men's corpses were found in one of the private rooms in the mansion, to be exact." Giotto nodded. "We are here to investigate more on this case, of course only with your permission." the blonde explained. Andrizome Settimo nodded, allowing them.

Giotto sighed, "If possible, I would like to meet with the person who discovered the bodies." he requested.

"Persons," Don Andra corrected, "it is possible to meet with them, but it might take a while, as they are currently tending to their duties around the mansion." Giotto crossed his legs, "That is quite alright, as long as we can meet them." he responded.

Giulio requested one of his guardians to go and fetch the two, to which the guardian complied to and left.

The older boss spoke again, "I am curious of some things. Do you mind if I ask?" Giotto shook his head. "No, I don't mind. I think it will be fair if we answer some of your questions, as you are cooperating with us."

Giulio smiled politely, "Then I shall ask, where do you come from? If you are the Vongola's esteemed heir, then surely, we would have heard of you, even if it's the most smallest of things. However, this is the first time I have heard of you. Do enlighten me how you managed to avoid the mafia's spotlight, especially since you come from The Vongola."

G snarled, "Are you doubting the credibility of our identities?" Giulio laughed a little and responded, "No. I am genuinely curious. Try as I might, I wasn't able to hide my heir from the mafia. So I am curious how you managed to hide yourselves this long. And the leader of the Varia's presence with you testifies the credibility of you identity." G clicked his tongue, after getting a glare from Giotto for his impoliteness.

 _Knock Knock_

The occupants of the room heard the knock but others ignored it. Giulio called, "Come in!" And in came a butler who had tea and snacks for the occupants of the room. Giulio turned to the Vongolas and said, "I hope you don't mind that I called for some refreshments. I myself, am quite parched." he offered.

The group from Vongola accepted the offer and indulged themselves in the tea, with the exception of G and Xanxus (he wants wine, people. WINE!) . Only Lampo and Asari partook of the snacks.

"Going back to our earlier discussion, can you indulge an old man?" Giulio smiled. His guardians though, appeared to have different thoughts regarding the matter, as they snorted with a low grumble of "Who's old here? Definitely not the man who wrestles with a pet bear."

Giotto smiled back, "We were trained in a secret base in Florence, far from Palermo where the main headquarters are." Giulio nodded, "I see... Thank you for answering that."

Another knock sounded through the room, then in came the guardian sent out earlier, along with two people who looked like twins- they ARE twins, 20-year-old twins - following obediently behind him. They went to the front and, with permission from their boss, introduced themselves as Everett and Owen. Then, they went to the seats intended for them.

Giotto narrowed his eyes, "So you are the people who discovered the bodies in the room?" he asked. The twins nodded their head. "Can you please elaborate?" Giotto added.

The twins looked at each other, then Everett started, "Well, it was merely by coincidence. After the party, we, along with 8 others, were assigned to clean up the south-east area of the mansion. That area contained 2/3 of all the rooms in the mansion, as well as the private rooms that can be used during parties in case any of the guests want to talk without anyone listening in. When we were cleaning, it was by chance that we were first to reach that room, so we were tasked to clean up there. The Head of our department told us that there are still occupants of that room, so we knocked. However, there was no answer, even a single sound. We tried again but the results were the same."

Owen took over, "Normally, if there was no answer, we would just wait until they leave. But I smelled something different. Since I was young, my senses have always been strong. But I... think that I didn't always have that... Anyway, since I smelled something, I grew curious, so I convinced him to barge into the room. "

"When we entered, the smell got stronger and another smell let itself become known, poison. Then we started to go around a bit to see what caused the smell. Then we looked in the couch which had its back facing us, and there we saw Ms. Grozzo with a bullet in her head. Then we looked to the sides of the couch and we saw her guards lying on the floor, and I realized that the smell of poison was coming from them and blood from Ms. Grozzo. So we immediately got out without touching anything and rung for the Head." Owen finished.

Giotto was silent, thinking of the newly provided information, and something came across his mind which he remembered Reborn said before. "Was there anything left in the table in the room? Anything at all?" he asked.

Both twins thought for a while before Everett said, "In the table, I remembered seeing a suitcase... But I wasn't able to see anything inside, because its back was to us. And... A glass of... Wine, I think. If my memory serves right, that's all there was in the table."

Giotto nodded his head. "I see... Thank you." The twins bowed and went away, with permission from their boss. Giotto looked at Giulio then made a request. "I would like to see the case. Is it still with you?"

"We do," Giulio started, "however, I  
must warn you, the contents are nothing pleasant." Giotto leant back in his seat, "It's fine. We can handle it. We already have an idea as to what it is, I would just like to see if it really is what we think it is." Giulio closed his eyes and raised a hand to let one of his guardians fetch the case. "If you say so."

Giotto sipped his now cold tea while waiting for the return of the guardian. Andrizome Settimo did the same, and took a bite from his snacks.

The door opened to let in Giulio's guardian who was carrying the case. He laid it down in front of Giotto, and opened it (they didn't move the lock after closing it, meaning it was still set in the key combination) in front of Giotto. Finished with his orders, he went back to his former position by Don Andra's side. Giotto and his guardians started to look at the contents of the case. "Hm?" G started, alerting his boss. "G, is something wrong?" Giotto asked curiously. "This woman is someone from the mafia. I don't remember, but I think it's a boss' daughter." Giotto looked at the file G was referring to. Giulio's voice interrupted Giotto's train of thoughts, "I think I may help you with that. Can I see it?" Giotto nodded and handed over the file. Giulio's eyes roamed the file before recognition flashed in his eyes and he returned the file. "This pertains to the missing daughter of Oligore Settimo. I wonder how she ended up in the clutches of Grozzo..." Noticing Giotto's curious gaze, he elaborated, "Oligore Settimo's daughter went missing seven months ago. They said that after one of her escapades, she never came back. Oligore sent off various teams to search for her and contacted other bosses, including us, to ask if we have seen his daughter. Thinking back, there was something suspicious regarding his behaviour." Don Andra started.

"After all the effort he went through to find his daughter, he suddenly stopped one day. That day was two months ago. I had no idea why he stopped searching before but seeing this... He may have gotten information regarding his daughter's whereabouts." he said, sipping his tea again.

Giotto nodded. "Now we have a clue towards who hired them is. If we contact Oligore's boss, we might be able to ask him..." Giotto concluded. "Thank you for your cooperation. We will be go-" "Wait Mini-boss. I've got something to ask the trash." Xanxus interrupted. Giotto gestured for him to go on, which Xanxus would have done even without permission.

"There was one trash that bumped into me at the party that caught my interest. Call any of your trashes here with brown hair and black eyes." Xanxus said.

Giulio thought for a while, and then something came in his mind which made him pause. Xanxus did not say whether it is a male or female...

Seeming to sense his thoughts, Giotto asked Xanxus, "Male or female?" Xanxus answered with a irritably grunted "Male." as if expecting them to already know.

Giulio and his guardians thought if there was anyone that may be who Xanxus is referring to but no one came to mind. "No, I don't think there is anyone like that within our estate." It seems that it was the wrong answer, as Xanxus suddenly brought out his gun and shot a blast near Don Andra. "Don't mess with me, trash. I saw that black-eyed trash here in your mansion at the ball. Plus, he wore a uniform identical to the twin trash from earlier."

Giulio's brows furrowed. He thought again, perhaps he hired someone new with black eyes? Then again, their recent batch of recruits came in 3 months ago, which gave him ample time to make their faces familiar. But that batch didn't include any brown haired males... So the only conclusion is...

Giulio sighed; this was giving him a headache. "There is no one like what you described in our estate." He said with finality. "But," he started again before Xanxus can retort, "if you are saying you encountered someone like that in the ball, then he must be a spy or an intruder." Xanxus snorted and said, "Your security is useless. That trash had a faint smell of blood on him." Xanxus said.

Giotto's eyes widened. "So if you're saying the man may be an intruder, and Xanxus' smelled blood on him, then we have a lead on the culprit!" Giotto exclaimed.

Giulio was surprised. Giotto spoke again, "We must be going now. We have to report this to Nono. Once again, thank you for your cooperation." Giulio nodded, and then said "If we find something new, we'll contact you. If there is something you need our help with in the future, we will be glad to accept."

With that, both groups stood up and the audience ended. The Vongola group left the manor and went back to the Vongola HQ.

* * *

 _Vongola HQ, Nono's office_

Nono was currently finishing the mission reports from his guardians and Reborn. Even if they were good, Reborn the best, at what they were doing, he still had to check if there were any mishaps in their missions. It never hurts to be careful.

A ring from his phone interrupted his thoughts. Nono grabbed his phone and answered the call, after checking that it was from the head of CEDEF. "Ciao. Iemitsu. Why did you call?" Nono asked.

The other line buzzed a little before the outside adviser's voice answered, "I apologize, Nono. Something unexpected happened. The Treble and Bass duo were here." Nono's brows furrowed. "What is this something unexpected?" The man on the other line grunted before replying, "The man in charge of the event we were asked to guard was assassinated, gunned down by a sniper." Nono frowned, "I see. What is Treble and Bass' connection with all of that?" He asked.

Iemitsu hissed in pain, and answered, "We found their mark on the estimated location of the sniper. They even left their sniping rifle to attach the mark. But there was something that's bothering me. I'll elaborate further when we get back. Aside from that, we received heavy casualties. And they even burned down the whole building!" Nono sighed, he was getting another headache.

"And what are the casualties?" Nono asked. Iemitsu grunted, "Almost half of the team I was with had 4-5 bones broken, either in the arm or another body part. We took longer than expected in evacuating the people inside and so, we were caught up in the collapse."

"Do elaborate further in your mission report." Nono ordered. "Since your mission was abruptly interrupted and stopped, do you want to join the Hunt?" he added.

Iemitsu took a while to answer, probably contemplating it. "Who is the prey?" Iemitsu finally asked. "Treble and Bass. We're hunting them down to get information about the Ruollo Fire Massacre."

"...Isn't a Hunt too big just for the two of them?" Iemitsu asked. His question was justified because the Vongola usually declared a Hunt only when a large event happened that may bring Vongola terrible after-effects.

The last Hunt was nine years ago, when some fools dared to assassinate the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo by making the plane he was in crash. Aside from seven children, including Decimo and his two guardians, all of the other passengers died. Because of the crash, the Decimo generation was sent to Florence under top secrecy and the Vongola commenced a Hunt to make the perpetrators pay, not only for the assassination attempt but also because of the massive casualties.

All of the information regarding the Tenth Generation was immediately erased and their faces were wiped from people's memories except for a selected group. The Hunt ended when the Vendice came and told Nono that the perpetrators were locked in Vendicare.

"The famiglia they eradicated was a famiglia that requested for the protection of Vongola and served under our umbrella. If we don't hunt them, it may result to bad rumours and some may pull out from our umbrella." Nono explained.

"I see," Iemitsu said, hissing again from the pain of his wounds. "Alright, CEDEF will join. We'll make the score even."

"The next conference will be two weeks from now. We have another lead." Nono informed.

* * *

Anyway, **this is the last update. As of 11/21/17, my unfinished stories can be considered discontinued until further notice.** Goodbye, and my deepest apologies.


End file.
